The Season
by MastaGamerita
Summary: Amy is going through her first mating season, which means dealing with sex-crazed hedgehogs and her own instincts. Simple, right? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Tis' the Season!

I was eating breakfast when I heard my doorbell ringing. I got up and opened the door to reveal a maroon-colored hedgehog with bright yellow eyes. He was wearing a pair of dark blue sneakers and, like most people, a pair of white gloves.

"Hello. How can I help you?" I asked.

The hedgehog studied me. "The question you should be asking," He said. "Is how _I_ can help _you_."

"Excuse me?"

The hedgehog grinned. "Baby, do you have a boyfriend?"

I put my hands on my hips. "That is none of your business."

"Oh, but it _is_ my business." He leaned in closer. "Answer the question."

I tried to close the door, but the hedgehog blocked it with his foot. He opened it back up and grabbed me by my hips. "You think your going to get away from me that easy?" He pulled me closer to him. "Well your damn wrong."

"Let her go." Someone said.

The hedgehog turned around and I moved my head to the side to see Sonic, standing in the doorway. His expression was stone cold, and he was staring daggers at the hedgehog.

"Sonic!" I exclaimed. Thank God he was here! I was about to summon my hammer on this creep.

He shot me a quick glance, and then focused his attention back on the hedgehog. "I said," Sonic said, stepping forward. "Let her go."

The hedgehog looked at me, then back at Sonic. He smirked. "And what if I don't care what you say?"

"Then your going to make this a whole lot harder."

The hedgehog finally released me, and I stumbled back a little. Sonic shot me another quick glance to make sure I was alright.

"Are you her mate?" The hedgehog asked.

Mate?

Sonic blushed. "Um, no."

"Well," The hedgehog said. "Looks like we got a competition on our hands."

Oh boy. I should probably end this before things get out of hand. I summoned my hammer and whacked it on the hedgehog's head. He passed out and fell to the ground.

"Annnd I think that's enough." I said.

"Are you alright?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I looked down at the motionless body before me. "Some people..."

Sonic said nothing. He picked up the hedgehog and sped off. In a few seconds, he was back.

"Where did you take him?" I asked.

"Somewhere far away from here." Sonic said. He took a deap breath. "Amy, there's something I need to talk to you about."

My heart skipped a beat. _He needs to talk about something! Could he be confessing his feelings for me?_ I fizzled with excitement.

I gestured to the couch. "Have a seat."

Sonic sat down, and I sat down next to him. I schooced over some so that we were touching. For some reason, I was feeling very frisky today.

Sonic must've noticed how close I was sitting, because he blushed and started to sweat.

"Amy, do you know what day it is?" Sonic asked.

"April 1st." I said.

"Yes, but do you know what April 1st is?"

"April Fools Day."

"Besides that."

I thought for a minute, but I couldn't think of anything else that happened on April 1st.

"I don't know anything else that happened today." I said.

"It's the first day of the hedgehog mating season." Sonic said.

My heart skipped a beat again. Mating season! So that's why I'm feeling frisky today. At least, around Sonic.

"Mating season, eh?" I said seductively. I winked at Sonic. His face turned redder, and he crossed his right leg over his left. I could hear his fingers tapping against the couch.

"Yes, mating season. That's why that hedgehog was trying to rape you." Sonic said.

"He was going to rape me?" I asked fearfully. I knew the guy was a creep, but I didn't think he was going to rape me.

Sonic turned to face me. "I think so."

I shivered at the thought. Every girl I knew had a fear of being raped. Rouge told me that she was raped, when she was 17. I could tell by the look on her face when she was talking about it that it was horrible.

"Don't worry Amy," Sonic said. "I will never, ever let anyone hurt you."

"I know." I said. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Blushing, he turned to look at me. We stared into each other's eyes for a long time. Sonic began running his fingers through my curls. I rested my head on his forearm.

I wish it could always be like that. But unfortunately, Sonic is still too shy to admit his feelings for me, even after 6 years. He seemed to snap back to his senses and turned away, letting his hand fall back down to his side. I huffed.

"Why are you always resisting me?" I asked.

Sonic looked down at his feet.

"Answer me!" I said frustratedly.

He said nothing.

I grabbed his chin and lifted it up so he was looking me in the eye. " _Answer me!_ "

"I don't have an answer for you, Amy. I'm sorry." Sonic said. He sounded sincere, so I released his chin. I sighed and turned away.

"If you don't have anything else to tell me, I'd like you to leave." I said.

"Actually, there are some things I need to tell you." Sonic said.

"Make it quick."

"Mating season lasts from April 1st to September 9th. Keep the door to your bathroom closed—male hedgehogs can smell you through your urine. And just in case anything happens, you may wanna start taking birth control."

"Wait—male hedgehogs can smell me through my urine?"

Sonic looked away. "Yeah..."

"Does that mean you can smell me?"

"Yes..."

"Do I smell bad?" I asked worriedly.

"Depends on the hedgehog."

"Do I smell bad to you?"

Sonic immediately turned back to face me. "No, no, of course not! To me you smell intoxicating."

"Do you really mean that, Sonic?"

He nodded.

I smiled at him.

"I'll leave you alone now." Sonic said. He got up and walked towards the door. "Amy?"

"Yes?" I said.

"If you need me, I'm just a call away."

I smiled. "I know."

Sonic gave me his signature thumbs up and left.


	2. Chapter 2: Six More Months

**Author's Note: There were some mistakes in the last chapter, and I wasn't able to edit them because I already deleted the document. So I'm going to clear it up: Mating Season lasts from April 1st to September 30th. Cream actually does know about...well, you know. I forgot that she would be 12 at this point. I think that was it.**

I opened the door to Smoothie King and looked around. I spotted Cream sitting at a table in the corner, and walked over to her.

"Hi Amy!" Cream said as soon as I sat down.

"Hi Cream." I said.

"How are you?" Cream asked.

I thought about how to answer that question. After a few seconds I answered, "A bit nervous."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you about it when Rouge gets here. How's your mom doing?"

"She's doing good. Her heart rate is stable now."

Cream's mother got into a car accident on March 12th, three days after Cream's 12th birthday. The crash was so bad that her mother was put into a coma. Cream was devastated; she even tried to kill herself a week later. Luckily, Tails found her and stopped her before she could impale herself.

"Do they know when she's going to wake up yet?" I asked.

Cream shook her head. "They're still not sure if she's going to wake up."

I sighed. "Cream, if there's anything I can do, just say it."

"Your already doing enough by paying for her medical bills. I don't want to burden you with anything else."

"Hey girls!" Someone said.

I turned to see Rouge, taking a seat beside me.

"Hey Rouge." I said, as a waitress handed me my smoothie.

"What'd I miss?" Rouge asked.

"My mom's heart rate is stable." Cream said.

"Good! So she's getting better?"

Cream nodded. "They still have no idea when—or if—she's going to wake up."

"Think positive!" Rouge said.

Cream smiled. "I will. So Amy, can you tell us why your nervous now?"

"Yesterday was the first day of the hedgehog mating season."

Cream and Rouge's eyes widened.

"It was?" Cream asked.

I nodded.

"Did anybody rape you?" Rouge asked worriedly.

"No, but someone got close." I said.

"What happened?" Cream asked.

"Sonic came in and made the guy let me go. They were about to start a fight, but then a knocked the guy out."

"Big Blue's finally good for something." Rouge said.

I shot her a cool glare.

"You should be more careful. He may not be there next time."

I sighed. "Hopefully there won't be a next time."

•••••••••••••

"Hey, sexy mama." Someone said.

I stopped walking and turned around. There was a yellow hedgehog wearing a scarlet suit made out of velvet and black dress shoes leaning against a brick wall. His eyes were a piercing bright green, staring right at me.

I huffed and kept walking.

"Hey bitch, I was talking to you!"

 _Just keep walking._ I told myself.

A hand grabbed me and pulled me down. Something caught me, and I looked up to see the hedgehog's piercing green eyes.

"You know, I don't like being ignored, bitch." The hedgehog said.

"Does it look like I give a crap about what you do and don't like?" I said.

"Ah, a feisty one." The hedgehog pulled me up. "My name is Alexander Shee. Owner of Shee Industries."

"Never heard of it." I said.

"Interesting, as my company just happens to make the type of headband your wearing."

"Yeah whatever, listen I've got better things to do than listen to all the crap that comes out of your mouth, so peace." I started walking again, but Alexander grabbed my waist and spun me around to face him.

"Your not going anywhere, bitch."

"If you know what's best for you, then you should let me go and start minding your own business." I said.

"And if you know what's best for you, you should come back home with me so we can have some real fun."

"That's it." I summoned my hammer and pummeled Alexander onto the ground. He grunted and pulled my leg. I fell to the ground and kicked Alexander in the face. He grunted again and released my leg. I stood back up and pummeled him with my hammer until he went unconscious. I rubbed the back of my head and felt a bump from when I fell. I sighed.

"I'm not sure I'm going to be able to handle this for another six months..." I said.


	3. Chapter 3: No Trouble is Enough Trouble

I rang the doorbell and waited. There were footsteps, then the door opened.

"Hey Amy! What are you doing here?" Sonic asked. He noticed my facial expression and frowned. "What's wrong?"

I sighed. "Can I come in?"

Sonic said nothing and moved aside to let me in. I took a seat on the couch. Sonic hesitated, but sat next to me.

"Alright, tell me what happened." Sonic said.

I told him about my encounter with Alexander Shee. By the time I was finished, Sonic looked like he was about to kill someone.

"Why didn't you call me?" He said through his teeth.

"I thought I could handle it myself." I said. "Which I did. It's just I don't think I can handle beating two or three hedgehogs up every day for the next six months."

Sonic thought for a moment. "I could be your escort."

"What?"

"Your escort. I could go with you whenever you leave your house. If I'm with you, hedgehogs will assume I'm your mate and leave you alone."

"That's really sweet of you Sonic, but I don't want you to go to that much trouble for me."

"No trouble is enough trouble for you, Amy." Sonic pulled me closer. "I want to keep you safe, Amy. Please, just let me do this."

I lost all of my will to argue. "O-Okay..." I snuggled into Sonic's chest. His breath hitched, and he nuzzled my hair. We stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other's warmth. Soon, I began to doze off...

••••••••••••

I woke up in someone's bedroom. At first I thought it was my bedroom, but then I noticed the light blue walls. Was I still at Sonic's house?

I got out of bed and the first thing I noticed was the note on the dresser. The second thing I noticed was the time: 4:07 a.m. I picked up the note and used my phone's flashlight to read it.

 _Dear Amy,_

 _You fell asleep, so I carried you to my guest room. Don't worry about paying me back—it's really no trouble at all. I hope you have a good night's sleep._

 _Love,_

 _Sonic_

I smiled. "Oh Sonic," I said. "You make me fall more in love with you ever day."

•••••••••••••

I decided to suprise Sonic by making him breakfast. I looked through the pantry and the fridge to see what ingredients I had to work with.

"Let's see...I can make pancakes, there's some bacon...oh! Found the eggs!" I said.

I turned the stove on and looked at the time: 8:10 a.m.

"Sonic gets up around nine...that should be enough time to get everything ready."

I made the pancake mix and poured some of it in one of the frying pans to make three pancakes. Then I grabbed a spatula and pressed down on them. While I waited for the pancakes to cook, I cracked ten eggs and began whisking them. I poured them into the other frying pan just in time to flip the pancakes. Bacon was easy; all I had to do was grab a plate, put a paper towel on it, put seven strips of bacon on it, put a paper towel on the bacon, then stick it into the microwave.

When I was done cooking, I had nine pancakes, a whole bunch of scrambled eggs, and 14 pieces of bacon. Although something tells me I should have made more...

Right as I thought that, Sonic came downstairs. His eyes widened when he saw all the food.

"Amy, did you make all this?" Sonic asked.

I nodded. "Suprise!"

He smiled. "Did you not read the note I left on the dresser?"

"I did read it. But I did this because I wanted to."

"Well, thank you."

"Your welcome. Now let's eat!"

We took our plates to the table and sat down. As I ate my food, I watched Sonic gobble his down like a pack of wolves.

I laughed. "I see you still have a big appetite."

Blushing, Sonic looked at me for a moment, then down at his feet.

"Aww, are you blushing?" I asked.

Sonic swallowed. "Where did you learn to cook so well?" He asked.

"Don't try to change the subject." I said. I lifted his chin and turned it so he was facing me. "You are blushing!"

Sonic's cheeks turned a deeper red. He waved my hand away and continued eating.

"Seriously though, where did you learn to cook so well?" Sonic asked.

"Vanilla." I responded.

"Figures. Hey, how is Vanilla?"

"Cream says her heart rate is stable now." I sighed. "We still don't know when she's going to wake up, though."

Sonic shook his head. "Poor Cream. I'm suprised on how she's holding up."

"Cream will be fine as long as she stays positive. Hey, is Tails still staying with her?"

"Yeah. He says he's afraid that if he leaves her, she'll try to kill herself again and he won't be there to stop her."

"I can understand that. I know how much he cares about her."

We continued to talk until we were both finished eating. I volunteered to do the dishes, but Sonic told me I had already done enough.

As I started to walk down the sidewalk, Sonic asked "What do you think your doing?"

"Um...going home?" I said.

Sonic laughed. "Do you honestly think that we're walking to your house?"

Before I could ask what he meant by that, Sonic picked me up bridal style and started running. I gasped and held onto his neck. In a matter of seconds, we had reached my house.

"I forgot how much fun that was." I said.

"Reminds me of when we were kids." Sonic said.

We both smiled, thinking of how things were six years ago.

"Hey, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Yes?" I said.

"Why did you stop chasing me?"

I blinked. "What?"

"After a while, you stopped chasing me. Why?"

I smiled. "Oh, Sonic." I said.

"I never stopped chasing you."


	4. Chapter 4: A Walk Gone Wrong

I reached for my phone, but hesitated. _What if he doesn't answer? What if he already has plans with another girl? What if he says no?_ I shook the thoughts out of my head. _You'll never know if you don't call._ I told myself.

Taking a deep breath, I dialed Sonic's number. The phone rang for a minute before Sonic's carefree, confident voice came onto the other line.

"Hello?" He said.

"...Hi." I said nervously.

"Oh, hey Amy. Need me to take you somewhere?"

"Um, I was actually going to ask if you wanted to go for a walk..."

There was a pause. "Well, that depends if you want to go for a walk."

"What?"

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Yes but—"

"Well then we're going for a walk. How long does it take for you to get dressed?"

"Forty-five minutes."

"I'll be there in fifty. Bye!" Then he hung up.

That wasn't how I had expected that conversation to go down, but I'd take it. After brushing my teeth and washing my face, I put on some capris and a red, scoop-neck shirt. Then it was time to deal with my hair. I grabbed my comb and began threading it through the tangles in my hair. Then I grabbed a red hair-tie and put my hair up in a high ponytail. I brushed the shorter pieces back down.

I was lacing up my red sneakers when the doorbell rang. Finishing the double-knot I was doing, I got up and answered the door.

Sonic was standing there in his usual outfit. He looked up to meet my gaze.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." I said back.

We didn't say anything for a moment, me getting lost in those big, beautiful jade eyes of his. They were vibrant, and looked like two, glistening emeralds.

"Are you ready?" Sonic asked.

Snapping out of my trance, I nodded and started walking. It was only after I didn't hear footsteps beside me did I realize Sonic was still standing on the porch.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked.

Sonic smiled, and I could see that there was a playful glint in his eyes.

"Amy, can you still keep up with me after all these years?" Sonic asked.

I blinked. "Of course I can."

"In that case, follow me!" Sonic said. Then he ran off in another direction.

"Hey! Sonic!" I yelled, and giggled as I ran after him. Sure enough, I was on Sonic's tail in no time. (Not literally, but secretly I wished I was. Stupid instincts.) Sonic looked back, the smile still etched onto his face.

"Not bad, Amy. Not bad at all." He said. Then he started running faster, leaving me in his dust. I laughed and also started running faster.

We kept running for a while, Sonic looking back every now and then to make sure I was still there. It reminded me of when I would chase after Sonic when we were younger, sometimes with my hammer. I smiled, thinking of how he afraid he was (and slightly still is) of me. More specifically, me whenever I get angry.

I was about to turn the corner when somebody grabbed me.

"Hey! Let me go!" I exclaimed.

"If I let you go, are you going to start chasing after that dipshit again?" The person said.

 _Oh no._ I thought. _No, no, no, no, dear god no._ I recognized that voice. Slowly, I turned my head to the person I knew the voice belonged to.

Alexander Shee was standing behind me, his hands firmly gripping my waist. This time he was wearing a gold suit, and I noticed that his nose was covered in bandages and that the skin around his eyes was purple. I was proud that I had managed to do some damage to him that night.

I narrowed my eyes. "The only dipshit around here right now is you."

Alexander frowned. "I see your still feisty as ever."

"Let me go!" I exclaimed.

"Not in a million years. I may have lost you that one night, but nobody, and I mean _nobody_ gets away from Alexander Shee."

"Well I'm about to prove you wrong." I said. I kicked Alexander in the crotch. He groaned and released me, doubling over to tend to his sensitive area. Taking my opportunity, I started running. _Just keep running, just keep running, just keep running, just keep—_

I ran into something, and began to fall backward. I was so focused on getting away that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.

I closed my eyes and braced myself for impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see that Sonic was hunkered over me, his eyes filled with worry. I had forgotten about him up until now. He pulled me back onto my feet and checked for any injuries.

I was about to say something, but was interrupted by Alexander. "Your gonna regret that, bitch!"

I turned around to see Alexander running towards Sonic and I. Sonic pulled me closer to him and leaned down so that his lips were right beside my ear. My heart skipped a beat and I could feel my cheeks getting hot.

"Is that—" Sonic whispered.

"Yep." I answered, not bothering to let him finish his sentence.

Alexander stopped running about three feet in front of us. "Oh, so now that you have some competition, you decide that you want to be her mate? Typical."

Sonic growled and pulled me closer.

"Growl all you want, it won't make me afraid of you."

"Leave my friend alone." Sonic said through clenched teeth.

"Your friend? Some friend, running away from her like that." He met my gaze. "Exactly why she should be with somebody like me."

"I'd be miserable with somebody like you." I said.

"How would you know? There's only one Alexander Shee, and that's me."

"What you've showed me of your personality so far has given me an idea."

Alexander huffed and turned his attention back to Sonic. "If you give me the girl now, you can get out in one piece."

"She's a woman, for your information, and I would never, ever, _ever_ give Amy up, no matter what." Sonic said.

Suprised, I looked up to Sonic. He met my gaze and his cheeks turned red. I smiled at him, nuzzling my head into his chest. He wrapped his arms tighter around me.

Alexander looked on with envy. "Well then," He said. "Looks like we're going to have to fight for the woman."


	5. Chapter 5: Missing

"Is a fight really necessary?" I asked.

"This doesn't concern you, bitch." Alexander said.

I was going to retort, but Sonic interrupted me. "Call her bitch one more time, and I'll knock your teeth out." He said.

Alexander threw his hands up in the air and pretended to be scared. "Oh no, I'm so scared! I should apologize before this dipshit knocks my teeth out!" He said in a high-pitched voice. "I'm sorry Mr. Dipshit, please don't hurt me! Waaaah!"

Sonic narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything. Instead, he leaned down so that his lips were centimeters apart from my ear. My heart was pounding at my chest.

"Amy, as soon as this fight starts, I need you to run as far away from here as possible as fast as you can." He whispered.

"But what about you?" I whispered back.

"Forget about me. Right now, the only thing that matters is keeping you safe."

I felt as if my heart was going to burst out of my chest at any second. "Sonic, what if something happens to you? What if your too injured to come home? What if—"

Sonic put a finger to my lips. "Amy, please." His tone had become more pleading now. "I don't want you to get hurt."

 _He sounds desperate,_ I thought. I didn't want to make him sad, but I also didn't want him to get hurt.

"Please, Amy." Sonic said again.

Taking a deep breath, I made my decision. "Fine." I said. "But if you need me, just call."

Sonic smiled. "I will." He said, releasing me. I began to walk towards the back alley.

"Amy?" Sonic called.

I turned around. "Yes?"

He paused, and then shook his head. "Never mind." He said.

I was confused, but as soon as Sonic threw the first punch, I forgot about it and started running.

••••••••••••

I had gotten home thirty minutes ago, and still no sign of Sonic. I had assumed that the fight would be over by now. Horrible scenarios began to run through my head. What if he had lost the fight, and was now lying on the ground somewhere, too injured to call for help? What if Alexander had won and taken him prisoner? What if he was...

...Dead?

The thought alone brought tears to my eyes. He just couldn't be dead...

...Could he?

Worried, I decided to call him.

 _Come on, pick up._ I thought as I dialed his number. I waited as the phone rang. And rang. And rang. And rang.

As each second went by, I got more and more worried. I was beginning to think that Sonic was dead, when finally, _finally_ he answered the phone.

"Hel—" Sonic cleared his throat. "Hello?"

"SONIC! Where are you? Are you hurt? Do you need me to come get you?" I said.

"Hello Miss Rose, I am currently at my house eating chili dogs and am perfectly fine. You do not need to worry your pretty little head about coming to get me."

I heard the sound of a slap on the other line. "YOU IDIOT! SONIC NEVER CALLS AMY MISS ROSE!" Someone said.

"Shut up, you bucket of bolts! Your going to blow our cover!" Someone else said.

"BOTH OF YOU NEED TO SHUT UP! SHE CAN STILL HERE US, YOU KNOW." Someone else said.

Wait a minute...that voice sounded exactly like...

"EGGMAN?!" I exclaimed.

There was a pause, before Eggman yelled, "DAMMIT, YOU TWO! YOU JUST BLEW OUR COVER!"

"WELL I'M SORRY FOR TRYING TO HELP!" Cubot yelled.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, NEVER TRY TO HELP!" Orbot yelled.

"ALL OF YOU, SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled.

Everyone immediately stopped yelling.

"LOOK, YOU BETTER TELL ME WHAT THE HELL YOU DID WITH SONIC OR I'M GIVING YOU AN EXTRA BEATDOWN WITH MY HAMMER WHEN I GET THERE!" I yelled.

There was a pause, before Eggman replied, "NEVER! NOT EVEN YOUR HAMMER CAN SCARE ME INTO GIVING UP THAT INFORMATION!"

"Alright, but your going to regret that once I'm through with you!" I said.

Eggman laughed. "We'll see about that, Amy Rose!" He said. Then he hung up.

Fuming with rage, I sat on the couch and tried to think of a plan. I knew that Sonic was most likely being kept on Eggman's base, but I had no idea where his base was, or how to find it. I could just search until I find it, but that could take a while, and who knows what that bastard could do to Sonic?

I layed on the couch for an hour, when finally an idea hit me.

"I'm coming for you, Sonic." I said, grabbing my purse. "I promise."


	6. Chapter 6: On Our Way

I rang the doorbell and waited, my hands anxiously playing with my purse. There was only one thing on my mind, and that was Sonic, and what Eggman was doing to him. Every second that passed by where I wasn't doing something to help him made me want to repeatedly stab myself until everything went black.

It was at that moment that Cream answered the door, her usual bright smile plastered across her face.

"Hello, Amy!" She said cheerfully. She studied me for a moment and her face fell. "What's wrong?"

"Where's Tails?" I asked, ignoring her question.

Cream crossed her arms. "You didn't answer my question."

I sighed. I'm pretty good at keeping my feelings hidden, but there are still a few people that are able read me. Cream, being my best friend, just happened to be one of them.

"Look, it's a long story. Now could you please tell me where Tails is?" I tried to pass by her, but Cream moved to block my way.

"I'm not telling you where Tails is until you tell me what's wrong." Cream declared.

I sighed. "Fine, a hedgehog was trying to make me his mate, so Sonic fought him while I ran away, and now he's been captured by Eggman. Happy?" I tried to pass by her, but once again, she moved to block my way.

"Wait, wait, back it up. A hedgehog was trying to make you his mate?" Cream asked.

I nodded.

"So Sonic fought him to create a distraction while you ran away, and now Eggman's captured him?"

I nodded.

"Then what are you waiting for? Why aren't you going after him right now?"

I rolled my eyes. "Because I have no idea where the heck Eggman's base is, so I need Tails to trace this call I got from Sonic's cell phone so I can find out."

"Oooohhhh. Well in that case, follow me!" Cream said. Then she raced down the stairs, leaving me to run after her.

Cream kicked open the basement door with a bang, causing Tails to drop the hammer he was using. It hit the floor with another bang, narrowly missing Tails' foot.

"Cream! You're supposed to knock before you come in here." Tails said, picking up the hammer.

"Sorry Tails, but this is an emergency." Cream said.

Tails' annoyed expression quickly changed to worried. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Sonic's been captured by Eggman." I said.

Tails looked from me, to Cream, then back at me. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"How long has he been missing?"

"Around two hours."

"Two hours? Amy, just because his phone goes to voicemail doesn't mean he's been abducted by aliens."

"But his phone _didn't_ go to voicemail. Eggman answered it."

"Are you _sure_ it was Eggman? Sonic could just be playing a prank on you."

"Do you actually think that Sonic would lead me to believe he was kidnapped as a joke?"

Tails paused, then said, "Good point. Alright, what do you need me to do?"

"I need you to trace this call I got from Sonic's cell phone so I can figure out where Eggman's base is."

"Okay, give me your phone."

I put in my passcode and gave my phone to Tails. He hooked it up to the computer and pulled up a map. Then he his hands flew across the keyboard, doing a whole bunch of things I didn't understand. I began to fiddle with my purse again, desperately hoping that Tails would be able to find Eggman's base. If he didn't, it would make this ten times harder, meaning it would take us ten times longer to find Sonic. And I just couldn't go through that.

After what seemed like forever, Tails said, "He's in Chemical Plant."

I breathed out a sigh of relief. "Great, let's go!" I was beginning to run up the stairs when Cream said, "Wait."

Confused, I turned around.

"We should bring a first aid kit, in case Sonic's hurt. Or if one of us gets hurt. Oh, and I should get Cheese too!" Cream said.

I just looked at her for a minute, before signing and saying, "Fine. But as soon as you get them, we're leaving."


	7. Chapter 7: Here We Go

As we flew above Chemical Plant, I kept my gaze downward and searched for any sign of Eggman's base. Unfortunately, most of Chemical Plant was composed of twisting pipes and some blue toxic sludge that had flooded the area for ages at this point. The only thing that seemed different was that there were some strange mechanical creatures rolling around, which I assumed Eggman had built.

"See anything yet?" Tails asked.

"No, not yet." I replied. Then I saw the Eggman symbol and exclaimed, "WAIT!"

Tails hit the brakes on the Tornado and Cream and Cheese both stopped moving forward to look at me.

"Look," I said pointing. Everyone looked down to see the Eggman symbol painted onto a metal dome. Against the pipes and other industrial buildings, it didn't look very out of place. Perhaps that was why he had chosen to build his base in Chemical Plant.

"Good catch." Tails said. He swooped down and stopped just barely above the dome. I hopped out of the Tornado as Cream gently lowered herself down.

As soon I was out of the Tornado, however, Tails began to fly off.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To land this somewhere more discreet. Landing it here will draw too much attention to ourselves." Tails said. "I'll catch up with you later." And with that, he flew off.

"Be careful," Cream said to the departing aircraft. Then she turned to me. "So how are we going to get in there?"

I summoned my Piko Piko hammer and looked at her. "With this."

"Amy, this is metal we're talking about—"

One hit.

"—it would take ages for your hammer to break through that—"

Two hits.

"—and we don't have that kind of time—"

Three hits.

"—you want to save Sonic, don't you?"

The piece of metal I'd been smashing at clamoured to the ground with a bang. I looked up at Cream and raised an eyebrow. "You were saying?" I asked.

Cream, who was gaping at the whole I just made, regained composure and shook her head. "Never mind." She said.

I smirked at her, and looked down through the hole. The smirk on my face vanished.

There was Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot, all staring up at me. And in between them was Sonic, strapped down to a table and also staring up at me. There were bruises on various parts of his body, some purple and others blue. A cut spread across his lips, and he appeared to have a black eye, judging by its swolleness and purple rim.

"Oh no," I said, putting a hand to my mouth. _"Oh no."_

 **Author's Note: Yes, I am aware that this chapter is extremely short, and I'm sorry for that. It's just that it's getting increasingly harder to write chapters for this story, which is why I'm considering putting it on hiatus. Key word: CONSIDERING. I'm really sorry, but I'm starting to lose my inspiration. If I'm unable to write a chapter next week, this is going on hiatus. I'll come back to it in three months and if I still can't write a chapter, I'll either cancel it or put it up for adoption. I would really appreciate if you would understand. Once again, I'm sorry for the really short chapter.**


End file.
